User blog:Zephrysc/The Return to Freddy's: Fulfilling The Prophecy (Prologue)
The Return to Freddy's: Fulfilling The Prophecy The Fanmade Sequel and Conclusion to The Return to Freddy's: The Dreadful Truth "Life is nothing but a butterfly's dream... Reality is never as bad as a nightmare... As the mental tortures we inflict upon ourselves..." PROLOGUE: Flashbacks Within the cold and solitary confines of the Torture Suit, Gron sighed. Why did it have to be this way, he thought to himself. Everything in his life had been destroyed. All because of that man- Alison. Gron winces. He remembers the day as if it were yesterday. October 29, 1943. That was the day when he and Vincent decided to find the truth about why Alison acted so strangely. They watched Alison touch the brick wall in different spots, opening a secret passage. Alison walked in, looking from left to right. "Jesus. Get a hold of yourself, Alison. Nobody's there," he muttered under his breath. The wall closed behind him as he descended down the staircase. "Did you f***ing see that? A fake wall!" Vincent whispered to Gron. He nodded in agreement. He still could not believe his eyes. "Let's go," Gron said, standing up and walking over to the wall. Inputting the passcode, the wall slid open, revealing a staircase. The staircase was covered in red liquid. When he saw the liquid, he immediately knew that it was not strawberry jelly. It was blood. Descending the staircase, they looked out towards the floor below. Several others were in chains and covered in gashes and scars, crying and sobbing. Alison was in the middle of the crowd, yelling and swearing at the others. "Why are you slacking off, motherf*****? Get back to work!" Looking up, they saw a man whipping another man. "Keep moving! You stop moving, I'll beat you again!" The whip came down and landed on the man's back, and Vincent gasped. "What have we just walked in on?" Gron did not know what to say. As he turned his head, he saw...something. It resembled a human, but seeing the endoskeleton inside of it made him believe it was an animatronic. Whatever it was, it sent a chill down his spine. "Psst! Vincent, look," he whispered, wanting to keep his voice down so they would avoid detection. The "thing" was a rusty, dirty-looking machine resembling a human. Several spikes and chains were attached to its arms and legs. Its head had what they assumed were four hairs coming out of the top of it. Its eyes looked almost soulless and empty. Looking around the eyes, they saw what they thought was flesh stuck to the inside of its skull. To the sides of the abomination were other enslaved workers, bowing down as if it were a god. Then they glanced up and saw a sign. "Worship and Obey the Torture Device." Vincent gasped. "Let's get out of here," he said, his voice showing urgency. But Gron did not move. "Hello? Earth to Gron? We need to get the f*ck out of here!" Gron turned towards Vincent. "What we have just seen should not exist. We need to shut this damn torture factory down." Vincent hesitated, eventually agreeing with Gron. ''It's the right thing to do. We need to save others from a fate like this. ''"Okay. What do we do?" Vincent asked. Gron motioned with his hand to follow him up the stairs and towards the elevator. ---- Fifteen minutes later, the pair of men had reached the eleventh floor of the Fazbear Inc. building, after getting out of the elevator on the tenth floor and running all the way up the countless sets of staircases. Tired and out of breath, the two men sat down to rest for a couple of minutes. "W-Where are we? I've never seen this place before," Vincent said through his fit of coughing. He never kept himself in good shape. "This should be the eleventh floor of the factory. I always heard Alison say that his office was up here. Maybe something important would be in there." Vincent's voice was full of anger. "Well, where the hell is his offfice?!" "If you ever bothered to listen to our boss, you would know!" Gron shouted. Startled, Vincent stepped back. Gron never yelled. "S-Sorry about that. I'm just kinda shell shocked right now, I guess. Anyway, his office is the next door over. Ready to see what else our boss has been hiding from us?" Vincent laughed. "It can't be any worse than what we've seen so far." Turning the doorknob, he noticed something was wrong. "Sh*t, the door's locked," he muttered under his breath. Gron smiled. "Not a problem. Leave it to me." Walking up to the door, Gron takes a deep breath and kicks in the door, the door landing on the ground with a loud thud. Clearly impressed, Vincent starts clapping. "Jesus Christ, I didn't know you could do that." Turning away from the remains of the door, Gron laughs. "Me neither. Anyway, let's go. What do you think is in there? Our paychecks?" Vincent laughs. "A treasure chest? Pizza? Santa Claus?" When they finally entered the office of their boss, they realised that it was not their paychecks. Nor was it a treasure chest, pizza, or Santa Claus. It was a colossal machine. TO BE CONTINUED...AGAIN... (Sorry about making all of you wait. I just need time to think about what to do next.) Category:Blog posts